10 x 23rd of july
by LastMelodya
Summary: —dan Sasuke tak akan pernah kehabisan hadiah. [ bday fic for uchiha sasuke ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** canon modifikasi, miss-typos, plotless, drabbles. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!

* * *

 _ **10 x 23rd of july**_

(— _dan Sasuke tak akan pernah kehabisan hadiah)_

* * *

 **[i.]** Sasuke hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya tersenyum dengan sapuan hangat di rongga dada.

Matanya mengitari dan sekitarnya penuh dengan hawa bahagia. Bahu yang sepersekin detik sekali bersentuhan dengan bahunya sendiri di sebelahnya terus bergetar menyenangkan. Dengan tambahan osilasi dan tawa-tawa hangat yang infiniti. Atau kekeh kamuflase yang membuat sudut-sudut bibir tak ingin melinear barang sejenak.

"Jadi, selamat menempuh hidup baru, kalian berdua."

Sasuke melirik entitas di sebelahnya dan tanpa sadar mengurvakan bibir lagi.

Dua puluh tiga Juli pertama di mana Sasuke tak takut lagi mengulas mimpi di antara langit-langit kelam yang menyambangi.

 **.**

 **[ii]** Sasuke tak banyak merasakan kebahagiaan.

Tapi, menjalani poros kehidupan bersama Sakura lebih dari dua belas bulan membuatnya sedikit banyak kembali memahami, bahwa bahagia bisa dirasa sesederhana itu. Bahwa ada banyak hal-hal kecil yang tak berarti, namun bisa menjadi kebahagiaan kecil jika ia arungi bersama wanita merah muda itu.

Misalnya, saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke menoleh dari alat-alat persiapan misinya kepada suara sarat feminin itu. Sakura di depan kamar kecil, senyumnya terulas malu, pipinya samar-samar merona.

Sakura melangkah perlahan tanpa gegas yang menyambang. Dan. Meraih tangan Sasuke yang kekar kepada perut ratanya.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **[iii]** Jika ada hal yang ia ingat paling ia takutkan selain memori pembantaian Uchiha dan dosa terbesarnya pada Konoha adalah melihat Sakura terbaring lemah dengan suara lengkingan keras yang menyakitkan.

Sakura merupakan gambaran wanita kuat yang tidak kasual, dan bagi Sasuke, melihatnya dengan teriakan dan isak-isak tangis yang traumatis membuatnya berpikir bahwa belum semua hal tentang Sakura ia ketahui, _atau tepatnya_ —tentang wanita.

Teriakan terakhir disubtitusi oleh tangisan keras, yang seperti familier. Darah Sasuke berdesir sebagaimana dadanya terasa ingin meledak.

Karin—yang membantu persalinan, mengintip dari balik tirai dan tersenyum dalam binar. "Perempuan, Sasuke-kun."

Tak ada lagi yang Sasuke pikirkan selain melangkah gegas menuju wanitanya dan mengusap segala peluh yang menyambangi wajah serta tubuhnya.

Ada hadiah yang datang empat bulan lebih cepat.

 **.**

 **[iv]** "A-aa-wa."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi bulat Sarada. Sasuke memerhatikannya, ikut menabur senyum implisit dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang naik barang sedikit-sedikit.

"Selama kau pergi dalam misi, Sarada belajar banyak hal," ucap Sakura. Gioknya menaut Sasuke dan _masih_ membuat Sasuke berdesir.

"Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi, membawa Sarada dalam pangkuan dan menghadapkannya pada Sasuke. "Ayo, berikan hadiah pertamamu untuk ulang tahun Papa."

Mata bulat Sarada menatap oniks Sasuke dengan polos. Pipi bulatnya mengembik dan bibirnya yang sedikit basah karena liur membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa.

"Aa-aa—Paa-pa!"

Kata Papa pertama terujar dari bibir mungil itu.

Dan Sasuke terus menahan hatinya agar tidak meledak karena bahagia.

 **.**

 **[v]** Pertambahan umur yang selanjutnya dilalui Sasuke di antara embus dingin dan kelam-kelam yang menguari hutan lebat yang ia lewati.

Misi dua bulannya mengantarkan Sasuke pada sebuah desa minim cahaya. Mereka hanya akan masuk sebagai _komorebi_ di balik celah-celah daun dan akar-akar yang terlampau besar. Sasuke mengambil istirahat di antara batang, mengembus lelah, mengusap peluh.

Ketika seekor elang ninja datang menghampirinya dengan secarik kertas putih bersih.

Ia tak sempat memikirkan hal-hal lain selain menebak bahwa surat itu merupakan berita dari Kantor Hokage, namun oniksnya telah lebih dulu melebar takjub.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun. Cepat pulang._

Ada sekelebat bayangan merah muda dan hitam yang membentuk kurva pada garis bibirnya.

 **.**

 **[vi]** Sasuke mengerti, bahwa ada waktu di mana, ia memikirkan sebagaimana besar kuantitas waktu yang ia punya untuk keluarga kecilnya di rumah. Selama bertahun-tahun ia lebih banyak menjalani misi, di balik hutan dan di tengah kegelapan, atau, di ambang kematian.

Tapi wajah Sakura dan Sarada selalu datang untuk menariknya kembali. Bahwa ada yang menunggunya pulang dengan setangkup _okaeri_ dan ia telah lama menyiapkan beribu-ribu _tadaima_ sebagai ujaran yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Tak akan pernah ada hentinya. Dan terkadang, ia merasa bersalah.

Dua puluh tiga Juli keenamnya bersama Sakura diisi mereka dengan sapuan telapak tangan di balik selimut dan desah napas kecil Sarada yang terdengar membentengi mereka.

"Sakura," ujarnya pelan, tiba-tiba. "Maaf."

Sakura menoleh, merasakan telapak hangat di genggamannya mengerat. "Maaf? Untuk?"

Ada tatap halus yang Sasuke beri pada giok terindah sepanjang ingatan kehidupannya. Walau terkadang ia berpikir; mengapa Sarada tak mewarisi netra indah ibunya, tapi ia tak dapat membohongi diri sendiri bahwa ia _senang_ Sarada punya lekuk mata seindah Sakura dengan oniksnya yang melengkapi.

"Untuk aku yang belum bisa sepenuhnya dengan kalian."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memandang suaminya lekat.

"Bagi kami, Sasuke-kun, yang terpenting adalah kualitas. Bukan kuantitas."

Sepersekian detik setelahnya Sasuke dirundung keinginan besar untuk mendekap wanita itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **[vii]** "Pap-pa!"

Suatu waktu, sesekali, bukan Sakura yang menyambutnya dengan senyum manis dan _okaeri_ yang berlipat ganda lebih manis. Ada kaki-kaki mungil nan lincah yang berlari, dengan langkah kecil tak seimbang menghampiri. Meski orang bilang ia adalah lelaki dingin dan tidak romantis, tetapi naluri ayah tetap menyambangi di saat-saat seperti ini.

Ia akan mengangkat Sarada ketika jarak batita gembil itu sudah setengah langkahnya. Mengecup pipi tembamnya, membuatnya mengikik dan ber " _pa-pa-pa_ " kencang hinggs membuat Sasuke tak ingin melepaskan.

Tapi, selalu ada _hal lain_ yang akhirnya mendistraksi Sasuke.

Seperti,

Seorang Sakura, di dapur, dengan apron merah kesayangan di depan tubuh.

Mencuri tolehan ke arahnya dan berbisik kecil.

 _"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun. Aku sedang membuat kue ulang tahun."_

 **.**

 **[viii]** Mungkin Sakura adalah malaikat.

Sasuke berjuta-juta kali memikirkan ini dan berjuta-juta kali pula otaknya berkata bahwa itu tak logis. Tapi—memang iya. Wanita itu seperti malaikat dan ia hanyalah sebagian kecil iblis-iblis yang tak mau bersujud padanya.

Yang tetap kurang ajar mencintainya secara statis.

Mungkin ia tak bisa mengatakannya—bahwa ia begitu mencintai Sakura, hingga rasanya tak ingin lepas. Tak bisa bersuara tegas-tegas. Hanya bisa diam, bertagnasi, dan melangkah ke belakang dalam gegas.

Untuk kemudian kembali menoleh lekas-lekas.

Dan lagi-lagi, yang didapatinya adalah spekulasi yang sama; _Sakura adalah malaikat_.

(dan malaikat itu tengah berada di hadapannya, mendekap lehernya, mencium bibirnya lekat, berusaha tak mendesah dalam gelap)

Ucapan ulang tahun untuknya kali ini mungkin akan sedikit terlambat.

 **.**

 **[ix]** Di usianya yang keenam tahun, Sarada menjadi refleksi sekaligus oposisi ayahnya sendiri.

Adalah sifatnya yang dingin, bibirnya yang senang mengerut, oniksnya yang terlampau senang menaut datar. Refleksi ayahnya tak dapat dihindari dan terkadang, Sakura hanya mampu mengembus napas dengan gelengan kepala dan kikik kecil akan sifat menggemaskan itu. Wanita itu tak pernah keberatan, jika orang-orang bilang itu adalah hal-hal negatif, bagi Sakura, setiap yang berelasi dengan suaminya tak selalu negatif.

Dan adalah Sarada yang tak menyukai tomat—sebagaimana itu dihitung sebagai oposisi sifat Sasuke oleh Sakura. Gadis kecil itu _membencinya._ Tak pernah menyukai benda lender merah yang mudah _benyek_ itu menghantui jemari mungilnya.

Di balik sarkasme, ia selalu berkata. "Jangan makan tomat di dekatku, Papa!" dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya sedikit lebih lama dengan tatap dingin (tapi, tapi, Sarada akan menatapnya _lebih dingin_ plus bonus gembung-gembung di pipi) dan Sakura akan tertawa sampai-sampai air matanya merangsek ingin keluar.

Perang dingin itu, kasualnya, diakhiri dengan suara tipikal Sakura yang meluluhkan konstruksi beku di antara keduanya.

"Oh, oh, Kami-sama! Lilinmu meleleh, Sasuke-kun!"

 **.**

 **[x]** "Um … Papa."

Sasuke terbangun dari kontemplasinya dan menatap replika dirinya berdiri di depan. Menggenggam secarik kertas, menggigiti bibir dengan gugup-gugup yang menyambang.

"Hn?"

Secarik kertas itu terulur, refleks Sasuke membawanya untuk membaca dalam cepat. Dan sebelum ada satu pun tanggapan yang ia lontar, seorang lagi telah lebih dulu menyeruak ke dalam keheningan.

"Surat dari akademi untuk Sarada-chan." Sakura mengujar dalam lontaran hangat.

Ada entitas yang menyicit malu. Sarada melengos lucu dan bergumam. "M-Mama!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya dan membaca lagi deretan huruf dalam carik kertas yang diberikan putri kesayangannya itu.

Satu pergerakan, Sasuke bangkit membuat Sarada menatap was-was. Senyum tipis masih dipatri Sasuke, hingga ia tepat berada di hadapan Sarada.

Untuk kemudian menunduk, menatapnya hangat, melebarkan senyum lekat. "Selamat. Aku bangga padamu." Ada ketukan hangat yang menyambang pada kening Sarada setelahnya.

Karena Sasuke akan tetap menjadi Sasuke, dan bagi Sarada, semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dan diam-diam mengusap air mata haru. Dalam sayup, ia mendengar Sarada berbisik.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Papa."

 **.**

 **[x.i]** Sepuluh tahun yang lalu seringnya Sasuke berpikir bahwa hidup di antara kekosongan dan gelap-gelap kamuflase cahaya adalah hal yang biasa. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah banyak mencipta dosa dan balasan untuknya seharusnya datang lebih pekat dan kuat dari itu. Ia tidak apa-apa.

Tapi takdir masih bersikap baik— _terlampau baik_ , karena kemudian ia diselamatkan dalam kubangan itu. Diangkat dan diberi cahaya yang lekat hingga Sasuke merasa tak dapat melihat lagi kegelapan.

Salah satu cahaya itu berwujud Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya yang mengerti, yang menerima, yang bertahan. Ia ditawarkan berjuta kebahagiaan sampai-sampai Sasuke takut itu hanya kebohongan. Wanita itu terlampau banyak berkorban, untuknya, dan sejauh yang Sasuke ingat ia hanya mampu memberi kesakitan-kesakitan berepetisi.

Tapi, kali ini, Sasuke menetapkan hati, bahwa jika kenyataannya hanya Sakura yang bisa membawa cahaya-cahaya baru dalam kehidupan dan mengikis lekas-lekas kesakitannya, maka ia akan membuat cahaya itu bertahan dengan perasaan krusial yang sudah sejak lama ia simpan rapat-rapat di rongga dadanya.

Untuk Sakura, hanya untuk Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

i'm still sakura-centric and sasusaku trash. yang tetep ngotot saya sudah pindah haluan atau pindah kapal, berarti nggak kenal saya c: (dan silakan mulai membiasakan diri membaca sebelum berkomentar _apalagi_ menyimpulkan). btw, terima kasih untuk support-nya!


End file.
